A New Spy
by The Daily Dude
Summary: When a new spy joins GUN Rouge thinks he is no good so when she spies on him she gets fired and now she much have Shadow's help to find the truth or the new spy Shadouge Oneshot


_**I know I should be working on other stories but I want to do this because I really liked this idea.**_

_**Wow this took me a long time to do so please review. **_

_**A New Spy**_

Rouge the Bat was an excellent spy for GUN. She had gone on many adventures including Project Shadow. She liked her work but she liked jewels and Shadow even more.

It was a relaxing day with Rouge in her house admiring a beautiful jewel. Just then the phone rang, when Rouge picked it up a floor tile opened and she got sucked in.

Where she came out was the GUN base. The General walked over to her and Rouge said "Have another job for me? Another mission another jewel." The General just said "No, Rouge, I just want you to meet a new part of the GUN team." Then came in a weird looking man, with big arms, huge legs, a tiny head, and a smile that could creep someone out. Rouge said "So what is your name." He said "Robort." "Robort, that sounds strange and then the General said "Okay now that you two are acquainted, Robort go to your new room." Robort walked out of the room and then Rouge thought to herself "I don't trust that guy, for some reason."

Later that day, Rouge was in the vault looking at some beautiful emeralds including a Chao Emerald. When Rouge came out she saw Robort walking towards the main computer room. Rouge followed.

When they both were inside Rouge saw a cord come out of Robort's hand and then it was attaching to the computer. Rouge was hiding and then she ran towards the alarm and pressed it. Robort changed back to his normal form and then the General, Shadow, and some other GUN workers. Rouge says "General that guy is no guy he is a robot!" "What," the General said in response, "Robort is a new guy and you blame him for being a robot." Rouge walked over to him and kicked Robort really hard and Robort said "What was that for?" The General burst into flames__and said "Rouge that is it, you have gone into the safe without permission countless times, stolen the Chaos Emerald, and now this, you are fired." Rouge's mouth dropped when she hurd that and she said "But how am I suppose to keep close to Shad…." She stopped after that."

The next day, Rouge was flying around Station Square. She still had tons of money and lived in a great house so not everything was done. But the problem was that Rouge couldn't see Shadow anymore, he worked for GUN and she didn't so the only way to see Shadow again was to use the skills she had learned to help save GUN from that imposter Robort and finally show that Shadow she cares. Rouge flew off hoping to find Shadow so maybe he could help too.

Later that day, Rouge saw Shadow on his motorcycle. Rouge flew down and started to fly next to him. Shadow stopped and said "Rouge I am not supposed to talk to you so leave now." "Shadow, Robort is evil, I don't know why but I saw him…." Shadow just started to get ready to leave but then Rouge held out the Chaos Emerald out. Shadow said "All right I will help but what do I need to do." Just get me in GUN where Robort is and I will truly find out if he is what I think he is.

Shadow had chaos controlled into GUN without anybody noticing of either Shadow or Rouge inside the base. They soon snuck into the room where the main computer was held and none other than Robort was inside it. Rouge quickly kicked him. Robert got pushed against the wall but then his arm came out and he pushed the alarm. The GUN units came in and then the General came in and said "Rouge, Shadow, you Rouge never stop making trouble." Shadow said "What General Robort is evil." "What, you too, Shadow." Rouge was shocked, Shadow had defended her. Then the General said "Fine we will examine the guy but he is perfectly normal. Just then a cannon came from Robort's hand. He said "Well you finally believed them." The voice sounded just like Eggman's and then a screen came out of his back with Eggman on it. He said "So, I guess that Sonic isn't the only one with smarts around here." A bomb started to tick down on the clock. Rouge ran towards it and kicked it as hard as she could and it banged against the wall but nothing happened to the bomb and then Shadow picked it up grabbed the Chaos Emerald Rouge had and Chaos Controlled out of the whole entire base.

He soon came back with his hands folded and said "Now what is next." The General walked up to Shadow and Rouge and said "Good job I never would have known and Rouge, have your job back. Rouge was so happy that she accidentally kissed Shadow, Shadow was in shock that he didn't know what to do and when Rouge realized what she did she blushed madly and then flew off.

_**Few I finally finished this long one-shot. **_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
